


Basic Instinct

by Delilah2040



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Relationship, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Evan "Buck" Buckley follows his instincts, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: The one where Buck and Eddie are literally the last to know that they're dating.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 554





	Basic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lucky (i'm yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351691) by [buckbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley). 



Buck had always been one to follow his instincts, others would call it impulsive, but more often than not, his gut was right and he'd learnt to trust it. So now, when he had the urge to have a piece of chocolate, to attempt to cook a five-level cake or to show his affection, he goes for it. 

Those at and adjacent to the 118 fire department had gotten used to Buck's tactile nature, his hugs that seemingly came out of nowhere and his random proclamations of love. 

It wasn't uncommon for Buck to reply with "I love you" instead of "thank you," especially when handed a fresh cup of coffee in the morning.

Eddie and Christopher usually got the brunt of the man's affections, partially because Eddie and Buck were best friends and basically lived in one another's pockets, but also because of how in love with Eddie Buck was. Not that either of them were aware of the fact. 

Since the lawsuit, Buck has been doing everything he can to show Eddie his support, not only as a best friend to Eddie, but as a carer to Chris. Between the two of them, thanks to the staggared starting and end times of their shifts, they had managed to greatly deminish Carla's hours, which the woman did appreciate. They had talked to Bobby about rostering the two on so that at least one of them would be free in the mornings to take Christopher to school, their shifts would then overlap for the six hours chris was at school, and then the other person ould finish a bit earlier in time to pick Chris up. 

Of course there were still some days that they both worked late, or even the occassional overnight shift. But between the two of them, they'd gotten into a good pattern that went like this:

Monday:

Buck sleeps over at Eddie's house, Eddie leaves for his 7 am shift, Buck gets Chris ready for school, does some housework and then leaves to get to work by 10 am. Eddie finishes his shift at 3 pm having just enough time to go pick up Christopher. 

After work, Buck will stop by his own apartment, shower, change, anything necessary and then head back to Eddies. 

Tuesday: 

Basically a repeat of Monday but Buck has the earlier shift and after work heads straight back to his own apartment. 

Wednesday:

The boys had nicknamed this "Hell day" as it was their double shift day where both of them would start at 10 am and not finish until midnight. After which, they would go back to their respective homes and crash for the night. This day was also deemed "Carla day" by Chris who got to spend the whole evening with the woman.

Thursday:

Buck was lucky enough to have Thursdays off. He'd get to have a nice sleep in while Eddie on the other hand, would rush to drop Chris off and make it to his next shift on time. 

Friday:

Friday was Eddie's day off. He would do all the chores that he and Buck had neglected to do, and yes, he had started including Evan Buckley in chore rotation not long after he realised that a quarter of the clothes in the washing basket were neither his own nor his sons. 

Buck would get dinner for the three of them on the way home from work and they would have a movie night, all three of them cuddled up on the one small two-person couch as per Buck and Chris's insistence. 

Saturday:

Saturday was another Carla day as both the boys once again were working. Buck would avoid making his way back to his apartment for as long as he could, dreading the cold silence he knew would great him. 

Sunday:

On Sundays, both men have the day off, they usually spend the day together- a surprise to literally no one at this point- with Christopher, sometimes having a lazy day in, other times out on the town, going to the movies, the zoo or even just the park. 

Occasionally, a wench would be thrown into the works such as the Sunday they were meant to go to the museum with Chris also lining up with one of the few days his friends were free so after dropping him off, Buck and Eddie go out to watch the newest Marvel movie Buck paying for the tickets and Eddie paying for the snacks. Both tell themselves they're only going to check if it is appropriate to put on for Christopher when it comes out on Disney+ but the way they sit, Eddie's arm over the back of Buck's chair and heads bent together as they giggle and make comments about the movie says otherwise. 

Sometimes their little schedule will be thrown off by Bobby scheduling the team on for an overnight shift on a Monday night instead of the usual day shifts. The whole team had found that Buck was very not good with overnight shifts. Others would argue he's the best for them. All because Evan Buckley has this superhuman ability to fall asleep anywhere and at any time, whether that be at the kitchen table while waiting for the coffee to brew, in the bunk rooms or with his head on Hen's lap while she reads articles on her phone and plays with his hair in an oddly maternal manner. This, of course, means that by the end of the eight-hour shift he is the only one really still alert.

On mornings like those, he finds himself getting into the drivers side of his car, with Eddie in the passengers seat while their co-workers wait for their rides home, far too tired to drive themselves. Eddie attempts to stifle yawns the whole way home while rides on the last of his energy. When they do get back, its with just enough time for Buck to quickly put together Chris's lunch and for the two of them to see him off as he gets into one of the other school mum's cars. 

After that, the two let the smiles drop exhaustedly from their faces and both climb into Eddie's bed the man too tired to push Buck away, and not really wanting to, when he shuffles over wrapping an arm around his waist and pillowing his head on Eddie's chest. 

This is exactly how Carla finds the two when she brings Chris home that afternoon, sticking around for a few extra hours to ensure the older men can catch up on some sleep before having to handle the hyperactive boy who's crutches never seem to be able to slow him down. 

Other times, it's a Friday afternoon and Chris is begging for Eddie to let him stay at with Karen and Denny at their house that night for a sleepover. 

Of course, he gives in after only a moment of Christopher utilising the 'puppy eyes' that he'd picked up from Buck. But at Buck's sad "Oh, Okay," when he tells him that movie night is a no-go this week due to Christopher's absence he decides to Invite Buck out anyway. 

"I heard there was a new fancy restaurant around the corner from the station, I've been wanting to go but I doubt Chris would like the food,"

"You mean the fancy one? Dude that place looks amazing, I'm down!" Buck replies excitedly. 

"Okay, I'll stop by yours and grab you something nice to change into and then come by the station to pick you up?" Eddie suggests. 

"That sounds perfect," He hears in reply just as he hears the alarm go off in the background, "Oh and Eddie, I can't wait, I was a little sad I'd miss out on my Diaz fix," He jokes causing Eddie to chuckle. Neither of them really stop to think of how true the sentence actually is. 

When Eddie turns up to the station dressed up in his nice dress pants and white button-up shirt he isn't surprised in the slightest at his teams wolf-whistling and comments that consist of "Aw did you get all dressed up just to see little ol' us," from Chim and "Oh has someone got a hot date tonight," From Hen, tied together with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

"Nope, just me," Buck replies for him, sliding down the rails of the staircase in a way that makes bobby sternly call out "Buck," in a way that makes clear it wasn't the first time he'd told the man off for the action, and from Buck's smirk, it was clear it wouldn't be the last. 

"You look really handsome Eddie," Buck says with a soft smile and a gentle hand to the shoulder. Eddie rolls his eyes at the compliment but is unable to hide the small grin and slight pinkening of his cheeks. 

"Just hurry up and get dressed Buckley," He replies passing over his outfit and earning a snicker as the younger man sashays his way into the bathroom in a way that Eddie can't help but watch intently. "Hurry, our reservation is at 8!" He calls after him. 

The two somehow, miraculously get to the restaurant on time and both treat themselves to the over-priced food, happily picking off each others plates as they chat and laugh about anything and everything. 

Just before dessert, they get an adorable good-night call from Chris who upon finding out that his dad was out with Buck, made him hand over the phone to say good night to Buck as well.

"Night Chris, I love you too," At hearing these words coming from his best friend, with the soft honest smile playing at his lips, Eddie felt his heart jump in his chest in happiness. 

They manage to stay long enough that the waiters contemplate asking them to leave but thankfully the not-quite couple gets the hint while the employees start to pack up the tables and chairs for the night.

When Eddie drops Buck off back at his car, the other man says goodbye by leaning over the console to give Eddie a hug and thanking him for a fun night out. Eddie is more than used to the touch, doesn't mean when it comes from Buck that it doesn't warm him and make his skin tingle.

Today wasn't one of those days. Today was a completely ordinary, uneventful, not special Thursday. 

Except for the fact that it was school holidays and so Buck and Christopher were spending the whole day together.

And the fact that Eddie had somehow been in such a rush that morning that he'd left his phone at home. So perhaps the day wasn't a totally normal day, but it wasn't entirely out of the ordinary either. 

So Buck had gotten Christopher ready for the day and headed over to the Fire station, always happy for an excuse to see Eddie. He happily sweeps Christopher into his arms on arrival when the kid demands his attention and makes his way into his work place. 

"Honey I'm home," He calls out making Christopher laugh that adorable loud laugh of his that makes anyone in a two-mile radius with a heart smile. 

"Hey Buck what are you doing here?" Eddie asks walking towards him while the rest of their team follows to say hi. 

"You left your phone at home," Buck replies watching with amusement as Eddie's eyebrows furrow and he dramatically pats his pockets. Buck has the phone heald out for him when he looks up. "You're a life-saver," Eddie smiles. 

"Just part of the Job," Buck jokes back. "Alright, Chris and I are headed to the park but we'll see you tonight?" 

"Yeah alright," Eddie says stepping closer to kiss Chris on the forehead and tell him to; "Give Buck hell," which he, of course, promises to do and then, without any thought, Eddie and Buck's lips are pressed together in a sweet chaste kiss. A kiss that was so sudden neither is sure who instigated it, or if they had in fact, both just followed their instincts. It was a kiss that was short enough that Chris didn't even complain about it being gross. 

It was a kiss that neither boy registered as odd or abnormal until Buck was in his car driving himself and Chris to the park and Eddie was in the back of the firetruck on his way out to a call. Unbeknownst to them, both simultaneously froze momentarily and whispered an "Oh crap" to themselves. 

"Hey, Chris,"

"Yeah, Buck?"

Buck takes a deep breath, knuckles going white against the steering wheel. "What I did just then, kissing your dad, is that, is that something you're okay with?" He asks completely startled by the laughter this triggers from the kid. 

"Of course! you and Dad have been dating for ages now and you make each other happy, it's kinda yucky seeing you guys kiss but it's fine," 

This once again causes Buck to freeze, mind racing. Thankfully they were pulling up to his apartment complex now because Buck's mind was racing and it was highly unlikely that he would have been able to focus on driving any longer. 

Chris thought they were dating. Why would he think that? He doesn't even have to really think about it as a list of couple-like things they do pops up in his head. They are with each other all the time, Buck helps parent Chris, he helps to do the laundry, he sleeps in the same bed as Eddie on the nights of really bad calls, they touch and tease and for god's sake, they've been on dates! What else would you call getting dressed up and going to a fancy resturant? That's not exactly something two bros do. 

He wonders if Eddie knows that they've been dating this whole time, or that it was more than that, that they were basically a married couple without the papers. 

When Eddie comes home, he follows his instincts. He welcomes him home with a soft press of his lips to Eddie's cheek in a silent promise to talk later. Chris seems to sense the fact that the two adults need some alone time and goes to bed without a fuss and soon enough, Buck and Eddie are sitting on the couch, bodies angles facing each other with knees knocking in the middle. 

"Did you know?" Buck asks, breaking the silence first.

"Know what?"

"That we've been dating this whole time, cause I didn't and I feel like that's something you should have told me Eds," Bucks attempts to lighten the mood go unnoticed as Eddie's eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"We- what?"

"Yeah, Chris told me today, after what happened at the station, apparently we've been dating for a while now, and I mean if you think about it," The younger firefighter began second-guessing his thoughts, maybe his feelings weren't as reciprocated as he'd believed them to be. 

"You've got to be kidding me, all this time I've been worrying about if you actually might like me, scared you might find out that I really like you and we've been dating this whole time without even realising?" Eddie says with a harsh laugh combing his hands through his hair. 

"Like you? Eddie, I am totally in love with you," Buck whispers leaning forward to place his hand on his best-friend/maybe boyfriend's knee. 

"But how? I fuck everything up," Buck could see the overwhelming emotion and conflict in eddies eyes. He could see how much the man just wanted to get up and run and hide right now. He could see how hard it was for him to sit here exposed and vulnerable. 

Buck knew he was referring to everything that happened with Shannon and to the fighting and lots more things that Eddie unreasonably blamed himself for. "Eddie, loving you is so easy, you're amazing, sure you aren't perfect but you try your best, and you do what you can to make up for your mistakes," Buck leans forward, using the hand that wasn't on Eddie's knee to cup his face and gently force him to look at Buck. 

"loving you, Eddie, loving you is like breathing, I don't even have to think about it, I didn't even realise it was happening and just to stick with that stupid analogy, man I need you like I need oxygen, I can't even go a day without seeing you!" this causes a small chuckle to escape Eddie's lips. 

"Buck, I love you too but man that was cheesy," Buck laughs, using the hand on Eddie's cheek to pull the other man into a soft kiss. 

Things didn't change much after that. Within a week, Buck was ending his lease on the apartment and moving in with Eddie, something Chris was more than excited about. Life went on and they were happy. 

They got the happily ever after that most kids dream of.


End file.
